Many vehicles include either or both of a rear license plate and a front license plate. Vehicles may also include security systems configured to prevent theft or damage to the vehicle through the use of alarms and other security measures designed to prevent the harm and/or draw attention to the vehicle to scare off the attacker. The alarms and security measures may be triggered or initiated by one or more vehicle sensors, such that an attack may be interrupted or stopped before damage has been done.